This invention relates to methods and systems for provisioning a single physical broadband drop to accommodate multiple devices without preregistration of the devices.
Existing cable TV networks utilize a Hybrid Fiber Coaxial (xe2x80x9cHFCxe2x80x9d) architecture that includes a fiber coaxial distribution network similar to a tree and branch architecture. All video channels are sent to this HFC network for distribution throughout the network. The cable TV service provider has a controller at the headend that is connected to the HFC network and another connection through a Business System Interface (xe2x80x9cBSIxe2x80x9d) to a company that provides the platform for the service provider for provisioning the video service for the cable TV""s customers.
Provisioning commands are sent from the platform company to the controller including a media access control (xe2x80x9cMACxe2x80x9d) address of the customer""s set-top-box (xe2x80x9cSTBxe2x80x9d), which is purchased or leased from the service provider, and the entitlements the customer has subscribed to. The controller then broadcasts this provisioning information over the HFC network to the STB having the MAC address specified in the provisioning command. The customer""s STB must be attached to the network in order for it to receive the entitlements it has subscribed to. Thus, the STB can be anywhere on the network since it is not associated with a single physical drop corresponding to the customer""s home/place of business. Furthermore, anyone capable of duplicating the MAC address of the customer""s STB can receive free service.
Some cable TV operators have chosen to use interdiction devices on their HFC network which eliminates the need for the customer to have an STB. The interdiction devices, located at a pedestal serving several homes, are provisioned from a controller at the headend for entitlements based on a physical drop. Any cable-ready TV connected to the drop is capable of receiving and viewing the provisioned entitlements. All other channels are filtered or modified at the interdiction device so that they cannot be view on that physical drop.
Interdiction devices, however, have several drawbacks. First, they are designed for analog cable TV and do not support digital MPEG video. Second, interdiction devices are designed for a single cable TV network serving the customer. Thus, multiple video/data service providers are not supported. And third, all devices on the physical drop associated with the corresponding interdiction device receive all the unfiltered channels and entitlements. There is no ability to allow each device to have its own specific entitlements.
Today""s digital broadband architecture allows for multiple service providers to serve a single customer belonging to a video/data network. However, as with the traditional cable TV network, video/data entitlements can be provisioned for a single device. That device can be located anywhere in the network, yet still be able to receive the provisioned entitlements thereby opening the door for theft of services, especially if the MAC address of the device can be duplicated by an unauthorized customer. Furthermore, the customer must have the device at the time of purchasing the video/data entitlements. A new or replacement device must be handled via a service order written to deactivate the old device and activate the new device.
Thus, there exists a need for a method of provisioning a physical drop to allow a customer to obtain access to video/data services based on the customer""s address in a digital broadband architecture that overcomes the disadvantages encountered by the known prior art.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a method and system for provisioning a single physical drop in a digital broadband architecture that allows a customer to obtain access to video/data services based on the customer""s address.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for provisioning a single physical drop to be able to obtain access to various video and data suppliers based on the customer""s address.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for provisioning a single physical drop so as to allow any device on the physical drop to receive video and/or data services.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention, a method is provided for allowing a plurality of devices at a physical drop to receive access to video and/or data services from a plurality of video/data service providers in a digital broadband network serviced by a telecommunication services provider wherein the plurality of service providers normally communicate with the telecommunication services provider utilizing electronic messages having predetermined formats as defined in a communications protocol. The method includes transmitting a first electronic message in a modified format determined by the telecommunication services provider and containing first information identifying the physical drop, a type of the device being provisioned at the physical drop, and a maximum number of devices for the device type allowed to receive corresponding service at the physical drop, storing the first information at a location servicing the physical drop, and upon receiving a sign-on request from a requesting device that is requesting access to one of the video and data services, determining whether the requesting device is authorized to access the requested video or data service based on the stored first information.
In further carrying out the above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention, a system is also provided for carrying out the steps of the above described method. The system includes a broadcast manager, in communication with the video and data service providers, for transmitting a first electronic message in a modified format determined by the telecommunication services provider wherein the first electronic message contains first information identifying the physical drop, a type of the device being provisioned at the physical drop, and a maximum number of devices for the device type allowed to receive corresponding service at the physical drop. The system further includes a broadband digital terminal, in communication with the broadcast manager and the physical port, which is programmed to receive the first electronic message, store the first information at a location servicing the physical drop, and upon receiving a sign-on request from a requesting device that is requesting access to one of the video and data services, determine whether the requesting device is authorized to access the requested video or data service based on the stored first information.
The above objects and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.